yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 088
Showdown at Sundown, Part 2, known as "The Trap Laid In Front of Victory" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-eightth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Kalin continue their Duel. Kalin wants to be free from dueling by losing to Yusei, so he plans to commit suicide if he loses.]] However, he is unable to betray the duel and ultimately summons "Infernity Doom Dragon". Yusei summons "Stardust Dragon" and declares "I am going to save you!". However, Malcolm's best duelist, Lotten, comes back and destroys Ramon's gang. Barbara backstabs Yusei, revealing she knew the whole situation with Kalin and was Malcolm's fiancé. Featured Duels Yusei VS. Kalin :... continued from last episode. '''Kalin's turn' Kalin summons "Infernity Dwarf" (ATK: 800), he then sends "Infernity Dwarf" and "Infernity Avenger" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" (ATK: 3000). Kalin then activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Dragon" and destroys "Junk Warrior" and inflicting damage to Yusei equal to half of "Junk Warrior's ATK (Yusei: 350 Life Points), Kalin ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei destroys his face-down "Limiter Overload" to summon "Card Breaker" (ATK: 100) and since "Limiter Overload" has been destroyed, Yusei can Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (ATK: 900). Yusei then sends "Speed Warrior" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Turret Warrior" from his hand (ATK: 2100), he then sends all the monsters on his side of the field to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Yusei places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Kalin's turn Kalin places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, then he attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Infernity Doom Dragon", Yusei activates "Power Frame" allowing him to negate the attack and have "Stardust Dragon's" ATK become the same as "Infernity Doom Dragon" (ATK: 3000). Kalin ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei summons "Second Booster" (ATK: 1000), then he attacks "Infernity Doom Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon", Kalin activates "Infernity Break" allowing him to remove from play "Infernity Dwarf" from his Graveyard to destroy "Power Frame". Yusei activates the effect of "Second Booster" which lets Yusei tribute it to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 1500 (ATK: 4000) and letting "Stardust Dragon" attack again, Yusei attacks and destroys "Infernity Doom Dragon" (Kalin: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins. Ramon VS. Lotten Lotten's turn Lotten summons Gatling Ogre (ATK: 800), then he places 5 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and activates the effect of Gatling Ogre allowing him to inflict 800 points of damage for every face-down Spell and Trap Card he sends to the Graveyard. (Ramon: 0 Life Points). Lotten wins. Aftermath Yusei, Kalin and Ramon are all sent to the mine. All of Malcolm's members are freed and they have a party in honor ruling the whole town. However, West who admired Kalin, hides Yusei's Duel Runner, arousing suspicion from Lotten. Errors * In Kalin's flashback, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu is pronounced as if it has an "l" in the word "Ccapac." * When Yusei summons Junk Warrior, he says that Junk Warrior gains ATK equal to the ATK of Level 3 or lower monsters. Instead, it's Level 2 or lower, not 3. Differences in Adaptations *The barrel of Barbara's ray gun bursting from her bouquet is cut from the English dub. *Images of Gatling Ogre's ammunition loading, firing, & shooting Ramon are all cut from the English dub, making it unclear as to what the monster actually did to him. * In the Japanese version, Malcolm states that he is going to rename Crash Town "Barbara Town". In the English version he says he'll rename it "sweet-cakes-dewdrop-ville".